


breathe not

by zarahjoyce



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zero-One, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, beautiful people talking to each other, because why not, from episode 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: "Being free's somethingbothhumans and Humagears need." He glances at her again. "Don't you think so?"Doesshe? Yua frowns. It certainly isn't a thought she dwelled on, truth be told.Regardless of what they think their desires are, Humagears merely exist to serve their purpose - whatever they may be.They're simply disposabletools--
Relationships: Yaiba Yua & Jin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	breathe not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iristial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iristial/gifts).



"How does it feel, Yaiba-san?" Jin asks her out of the blue.  
  
She raises her brows at him in response.  
  
"Being free." He gives her a little smile - as if encouraging her to speak.  
  
Yua glances over to where Fuwa lies unconscious and hooked to the machine she now controls - then to the Humagear who looks as though he's truly interested to hear her response. She pauses a moment, trying to think of how to answer the question in a way that does not feel as though she's divulging something... _personal._ Yua then settles on, "Like I can breathe again."  
  
Simple. Honest. True. _That_ should satisfy him enough.  
  
She stands, checks on Fuwa's condition - he's still alive which is _always_ good, regardless of how much a pain in the ass he is - before looking at Jin and adding, "Of course, that's something I don't expect _you_ to understand."  
  
"I understand the concept of it," Jin says, looking contemplative. "Humans can't live without breathing, can they?"  
  
A dangerous topic to discuss, that - in that if he actually _tries_ to test that concept on her, or on _Fuwa--_   
  
She goes back to her seat and says nothing.  
  
"I think it's almost the same thing with freedom," he says.   
  
Jin walks over to where Fuwa lies - _helpless_ \- and a part of her tries to look at ease when she's feeling _anything but.  
  
_ "Being free's something _both_ humans and Humagears need." He glances at her again. "Don't you think so?"  
  
 _Does_ she? Yua frowns. It certainly isn't a thought she dwelled on, truth be told.   
  
Regardless of what they think their desires are, Humagears merely exist to serve their purpose - whatever they may be.  
  
They're simply disposable _tools--_  
  
She immediately cringes at the word.  
  
"Is _that_ what you're fighting for now?" she asks him instead. "For Humagears to be free?"  
  
He smiles at her. "Maybe," Jin replies. "Maybe not." He then comes closer and adds, a bit playfully, "Of course, that's something I don't expect _you_ to understand, Yaiba-san."  
  
A part of her feels affronted, that her own words were now used _against_ her.   
  
And yet the bigger part of her feels as though she's just been... _teased,_ perhaps?  
  
Either way, it's an unsettling feeling.   
  
She purses her lips and goes back to studying the computer screen. Having completed all the background tasks, she finds that the program's now ready to run - _good._ Yua glances at Jin and says, "Stand back. This might get a little... problematic."  
  
"For Naki?" he asks, glancing at the unconscious man's form.  
  
"No," she replies gravely. "For _Fuwa."_  
  
Jin complies, looking concerned.  
  
Yua steels herself, presses the key, and then--  
  
\--the screaming began.


End file.
